Our Delicate Hearts
by xILoveSasukeUchihax
Summary: AU: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata are two lonely adolescents who, on the first day of sixth grade, are seated next to each other in homeroom for the rest of the school year. After an accidental incident, Sasuke and Hinata grow closer together to the point where Sasuke wonders what he really feels for the Hyuga heiress. *Contains tragic events* SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Delicate Hearts: Chapter 1**

It was probably around sixth grade when Uchiha Sasuke first laid eyes on the young heiress. Yeah.. the opening ceremony.

She was standing on her tip toes, looking at the seating chart. She had squinted slightly as she read the small text. Her eyes then widened when she read the name next to hers. Uchiha Sasuke. _The _Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke could sense her alarm from the doorway. He walked in and sat in his seat. He knew the young heiress was going to be sitting next to him. A girl. It annoyed him.

Hyuga Hinata timidly made her way over and slid into the seat next to him, fidgeting slightly. She was sitting as far away from Sasuke as possible. Even from that distance, Sasuke could smell her scent. Lilacs? Roses? Carnations? Those sweet smelling flowers were the first to come to his mind. She smelled flowery. She had short indigo hair in the hime-cut hairstyle just above her forehead, with chin length strands framing her round face. Her eyes were large; white..with a lavender tint. And then her trademark blush. Sasuke found that irritating.

And, like the other girls, she was wearing the sailor school uniform. Her skirt was exceedingly long, below her knees. Her shirt seemed baggy too. Sasuke must have been staring, because she looked at him fearfully. "E-Erm.."

Sasuke turned away before she could even say anything. He didn't want to talk to an anti-social nerd. He watched as other kids walked in and found their seats. Some of the girls squealed when they saw him and then gave Hinata dirty looks for sitting next to him. He shrugged it off.

The homeroom teacher, named Umino Iruka, began to introduce himself. Sasuke didn't really pay attention, until Iruka said something that made the Uchiha glance up.

"I would like for you and the person you are sitting next to to get to know each other, for you shall be sitting together for the rest of the school year."

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuga nerd out of the corner of his eye, annoyance pricking at him. She fidgeted and gave him a shy, awkward smile. Sasuke had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes and crushing her self-esteem.

"H-Hi..My name is H-Hyuga Hinata.."

"Hn."

Sasuke gazed at her, making her squirm even more. _She's short. Her feet don't touch the ground. And she hunches._

"Y-You're Uchiha Sasuke, r-right?"

Sasuke dismissively nodded. "No point in introducing myself if you already know my name, right?"

The Hyuga's cheeks flushed red. "Ah..y-yes, I suppose.." She smiled awkwardly again and then sank farther into her seat, looking miserable.

Sasuke sighed. He was making this worse for her, and it was irritating him. So he decided to ask her a question. "Why do you hunch? It's bad for you. Your spine gets ruined."

Hinata blushed again and avoiding his stare, she slowly sat up a bit straighter, but Sasuke could immediately tell why she chose to slouch.

Chest complex.

"Forget I asked." He muttered, turning his head to look out of the window. After an awkward pause, Hinata cleared her throat and asked, "W-Why do _you_ slouch?"

Sasuke glanced at her, his eyes expressionless. "I'm tall."

She blinked. "Y-You don't like being tall..?"

"It's not that I don't like it. I get mistaken for a high schooler when I stand straight. If the bus driver thought of me as a high schooler, I wouldn't get a discount for being a kid."

The Hyuga heiress blinked in surprise and then let out a small laugh, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "That wasn't intended to be funny?"

She blushed even brighter than before. "I-I'm sorry..I wouldn't expect Uchiha-san to slouch for such a random reason." She giggled.

Sasuke was curious about the way she laughed. It wasn't like the way those annoying girls laughed when they were trying to impress him. It wasn't loud and annoying, or disgustingly seductive. It was soft and light. An innocent laugh. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You don't have to call me 'Uchiha-san.' Just call me Sasuke. After all, we're going to be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, so might as well get used to each other."

Hinata blinked, her surprise obvious. "O-Oh..then..S-Sasuke..kun? Is that alright..?"

Sasuke hated when girls added the _-kun _after his name, but when the Hyuga said it, it didn't seem to bother him. He shrugged. "Whatever."

This time, she smiled without any awkward connotation. The Uchiha blinked, inwardly surprised. Her smile was so..different. Her lips were a soft pink and the corners of her mouth pointed slightly upwards. She had dimples; implanted on the lower part of her cheeks. It looked like she wanted to laugh when she smiled. Her eyes shone with an overwhelming brightness that made the Uchiha blink twice.

He turned away when he heard Iruka sensei talking again.

_Such a strange girl. _He thought to himself, but her way of acting was..different. It only made him more curious.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts. She was a Hyuga, a rival to the Uchiha. He wanted nothing to do with her. He turned his head towards the window again and thought about nothing in particular.

* * *

Hinata was afraid of sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke. He was so..intimidating. When she read his name on the seating chart, her heart had sunk. She had prayed for Uzumaki Naruto's name to have been the one next to hers, but it seemed like God must have been angry at something she had done. Maybe it was because she had accidentally added too much sugar to her father's coffee that morning.

But the Uchiha boy surprised her. He wasn't _that _scary. In fact, he had talked to her about an amusing issue he had to deal with: his height. He didn't like to pay the full fee on the city bus! It was very amusing, indeed. Hinata didn't want to laugh, but the reason he slouched was so random. And Sasuke wasn't angry at her for laughing. He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

_Maybe this won't be so bad.._

The bell rung, signaling that it was lunch time. It was the first day of school, and the students were supposed to stay in homeroom to learn about the discipline in the school and whatnot. Hinata exited the classroom and found her locker, opening it so she could get out her bento. Not knowing where the cafeteria was at, she followed Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two very popular fangirls of Sasuke into the large room.

The cafeteria...

It was _loud. _Students were shouting at each other across the round tables, calling to friends they hadn't seen over summer. She spotted her beloved Naruto trying to sit with Sakura, who hit him with such power in response.

Hinata clutched her bento against her chest, not knowing what to do. She didn't really know anyone that well, and she was afraid of speaking to strangers. _Maybe I can go eat in the classroom.._ Hinata turned around and quickly walked out. She speed walked down the hall and then turned the corner quickly. However, she slammed into something broad. "O-Oww.." Her bento also smashed into the broad thing, its contents flying out. She opened her squeezed-shut eyes and then she turned to stone.

"S-S-Sasuke..kun..."

Sasuke gave her the most terrifying glare she had ever recieved. Hinata sprung back, her face turning beet red. The broad thing turned out to be Sasuke's chest, and his shirt was stained with Hinata's lunch. The dressing she was going to eat with her salad ran down Sasuke's shirt, mingling with the warm tea she was supposed to drink.

Sasuke looked down at his shirt and stared at it for a long time. Then he slowly looked at Hinata and gave her a look of fury.

"Look at what you've done." He said in a low, menacing voice.

What Hinata had thought about the Uchiha earlier vanished completely and turned to fear for her life. "I-I-I...I-m s-s-sorry..." She stuttered more than she usually did and bowed quite a few times. The vein that had appeared near Sasuke's temple grew. He suddenly slammed his fists against the wall, pinning Hinata and cutting off her chances of escape.

"You think sorry is going to change this?"

"N-No..! B-But..I-I can clean it!"

Sasuke leaned in closer, an aura of icyness chilling Hinata to the bone. She flinched away from his eerie voice.

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"

If anyone were to be walking down the hall, they would have mistaken the position they were in as an intimate love scene. But Hinata was in a situation of life and death. She was trembling. "I-I...I'm very sorry...h-honestly...I-I'll clean your shirt...a-and..."

Sasuke quickly pulled away when a door opened. A female teacher walked out and then looked in their direction. She was very beautiful, with dark, shoulder length unkempt hair and strange reddish eyes. She wore red lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. She blinked when she saw the two students.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on lunch break?"

Hinata was about to answer that she had wanted to eat in the classroom, but then the teacher noticed Sasuke's dirty shirt. "Oh my. We need to change you out of that, no?"

The teacher beckoned for Sasuke to follow her down the hall. Sasuke shot Hinata a dirty look before walking after the teacher.

"W-Wait!" Hinata shouted out in embarrassment.

The teacher stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" In humiliation, Hinata explained that it had been her fault that Sasuke's shirt was dirty. The teacher looked amused.

"It was just accident though. It's nothing to be so embarrassed of."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who scoffed in return. She turned red and felt tears stinging her eyes. _Oh, God no, please..don't make me cry... _

"I'm so terribly sorry Sasuke-kun...P-Please let me take your shirt home so I can clean it..and I'll m-make a bento for you tomorrow also..."

Sasuke glared at her. "No."

Hinata winced. "P-Please.." Her voice cracked and she could feel her tears threatening to tumble down her red cheeks.

Sasuke's expression changed to a tired one. He sighed and then turned away. "Fine, whatever." The teacher led them both down the hall and into a room full of school uniforms. She looked at Sasuke and then reached for a clean white shirt. She handed it to him and ushered him into a changing room. When Sasuke's tall figure disappeared into the changing room, Hinata comically turned into a pile of shameful goo. "Uwah..."

The teacher chuckled. "You seem very troubled, dear. But don't worry. It was an innocent accident." Goo-Hinata sighed. "I-I feel horrible..."

"That boy is going to remember this when he's older and shrug it off like it's nothing. I promise."

"R-Really..?"

The teacher nodded. Goo-Hinata transformed back to normal Hinata. "T-Thank you, sensei.."

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai. Are you Hyuga Hinata?"

"Y-yes..nice to meet you.." Hinata bowed respectfully. Kurenai sensei smiled. "I have you for algebra. I look forward to seeing you in class." She looked back when Sasuke stepped out, wearing the clean shirt. "Here." He handed the dirty shirt to Hinata, a look of annoyance on his pale face.

"I'm afraid you still have to pay for that shirt though, son. It's what it says in the guidelines."

A vein appeared near Sasuke's temple. Muttering under his breath, he was about to reach into his pocket to pull out money when Hinata touched his arm hesitantly.

"I-I'll pay for the shirt.."

Sasuke shot a glare at her. "No, you don't-" She gave him a sheepish smile and handed the amount of money needed for the new shirt to Kurenai sensei. She could feel the fury radiating from Sasuke and fearfully wondered what he was going to do to her when Kurenai sensei left.

And like said, when Kurenai sensei dismissed them, Sasuke roughly grabbed Hinata's arm and dug his nails into her skin. His icy fingers sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"I hate being indebted to people." Sasuke growled.

Hinata flinched. "I-I feel more indebted than you do, Sasuke-kun..." His eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to piss me off even more?" He dug harder.

"S-Sasuke-kun..i-it hurts.."

Sasuke glared at Hinata for a few more seconds before roughly releasing her arm. Hinata rubbed her arm, which only made it hurt more.

"You're annoying. You know, I actually thought you weren't as irritating as all those other girls, but now I realize you're even worse."

Sasuke's words rubbed more salt into Hinata's wound. She lowered her head in shame.

"I-I swear I'll make it up to you..."

The bell rang and Hinata turned around, running away from Sasuke's black, endless glare.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I do NOT own Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I promise I will upload more in the future, but it all depends on my schedule. TTOTT Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Delicate Hearts: Chapter**** 2**

Sasuke woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock that got louder each passing second. Ripping the cord out of the electrical outlet, Sasuke climbed out of bed, feeling groggy. He dragged his feet over to his closet and opened it, staring at the rather empty space. He saw the crisp white school shirt what was waiting there for him. A vein appeared near his temple as he recalled yesterday's unpleasant event.

_"I-I promise I'll make it up to you, Sasuke-kun.."_

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pulled his night-clothes (because he hated saying pajamas when they looked nothing like those stupid, itchy ones) off and shivered slightly as his still-damp hair from last night's shower touched the nape of his neck. He dressed into his school uniform and headed out, not caring about breakfast or making his bed. Just before locking the door, Sasuke looked into the darkness of his home.

"I'm leaving.."

His voice sounded eerie in the darkness. Quickly closing the door and locking it, he left for school.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun~!"

"You look handsome today~!"

Sasuke was trying his hardest to ignore Sakura and Ino and the rest of the irritating girls as they crowded around him. A couple of veins were visible on his face.

"Ah..um..e-excuse me.."

Sasuke heard the quiet, timid voice of the girl who had ruined his shirt yesterday. Turning his head, he saw Hinata trying to get to her seat. She looked flustered and her face was red. The girls clearly hadn't heard her.

"She's trying to get to her seat."

The girls fell quiet when they heard Sasuke's sharp, commanding voice. One by one, they looked back to see a blushing Hinata wearing an awkward, embarrassed smile. Muttering unpleasant words, the girls walked away, shooting Hinata dirty looks. She awkwardly slid into her seat and then glanced in Sasuke's direction, her head lowered.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head to look out the window. He still hadn't forgiven Hinata, if that's what she thought. He could feel her guilt aimed directly at him. _Pfft_..

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata was out of breath as she called out to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder, then narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Hinata was still trying to catch her breath. When the bell had rung, signaling the end of algebra and the start of lunch, Hinata had run out to look for Sasuke, who was walking out of English. But instead of going to the lunchroom, Sasuke walked down the long corridor at a fast pace. (He actually just walks normally, but because he has long legs, he walks fast for Hinata.)

"Well?" The Uchiha asked impatiently.

"I-I..I made a bento for you..and washed your shirt.." Hinata shyly lowered her head and proceeded to handing the bento to Sasuke, but he didn't budge.

"I don't want that."

An arrow comically stabbed through Hinata's heart and she hung her head. "B-But.."

Sasuke turned away and kept walking down the corridor until he turned a corner and disappeared. Hinata stared at the bento and shirt that the Uchiha boy had refused and then gripped them tighter._ No..I promised I was going to make it up to him.._

Taking a deep breath, Hinata dashed down the corridor, wondering where Sasuke had disappeared to. Her question was answered almost immediately when she saw a flight of stairs going up to a door. _Is this where he disappeared to..? _She went up the stairs and then slowly opened the door. A bright ray of sunlight greeted her like a slap to the face and she squinted against it. Cool, fresh air brushed against her and Hinata realized she was on the rooftop of the school.

"Following me, Stalker-san?"

Hinata jumped when she heard Sasuke's smooth, yet irritated voice. He was lying on his back with his hands underneath his head and he was staring at her with one glaring eye open. Hinata shifted her feet.

"I-I promised I was going to make it up to you, right..? I made you a bento and washed your shirt."

Sasuke grunted and closed his eye.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? Aren't you going to give me the bento?"

Hinata's face brightened when she heard Sasuke's irritated response. "Ah, yes!" She gave a little happy jump.

"Oh, and don't think I like smiling strawberries blocking my view of the sky."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked in confusion. _Smiling strawberries? But those are on my.. _Realization hit her like a bomb.

_...panties._

"KYAA!" Hinata shrieked, pulling down her skirt which had lifted up due to the teasing breeze.

Sasuke smirked and Hinata's face became as red as the sun on the Japanese flag.

* * *

After Hinata's embarrassment had passed, she sat down and handed Sasuke a bento wrapped in navy blue cloth. After a couple of moments, he opened it and stared at its contents.

White rice, yakitori, salad, and some weird, goopy red sauce.

He stared at Hinata who broke apart her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." She was about to start eating her salad when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ahem. And what am I supposed to wash this down with?"

Hinata's face immediately turned red. "Ah, s-sorry!" She handed Sasuke a warm cup of sweet, honey-smelling tea. Sasuke broke his chopsticks apart. "Itadakimasu." He waited for Hinata to start eating before he did. _No poison_.

Tentatively, Sasuke ate the yakitori that he didn't despise, but wasn't part of his meals. He moved on to the salad consisting of lettuce, tomato, and cucumber. American salad? It was so far his favorite. The only things left in his bento were the rice and the red stuff. He eyed it suspiciously and pointed at it with his chopsticks.

"What is this supposed to be?"  
Hinata's eyes brightened in the overwhelming way they had the day before. "It's a special sauce I've made to go along with your white rice. P-Please try it..it's good."

Sasuke eyed it suspiciously again before taking some rice with his chopsticks and carefully dipping it in the sauce. The second the sauce touched his tongue, he felt the world stop around him.

_This..._

"S-Sasuke-kun..?"

Sasuke slowly looked at Hinata. "This sauce..cherry tomato with bell pepper and olive oil?"

Hinata's worried expression switched to a happy one.  
"Y-Yes! Is it good?"

Sasuke abandoned the rice and chopsticks, and, to Hinata's shock, devoured the sauce with his fingers until everything was gone. Hinata looked at him expectantly.

"D-Did you like it..?"

Suddenly embarrassed by his actions, Sasuke coughed into a closed fist. "It's alright..very strange mixture of ingredients, but it's good." Hinata looked like she was about to explode into moe. Sasuke set the bento aside and sat back, thinking about nothing in particular. A soft breeze gently touched Sasuke's face, like the hands of a loving mother to her child. He felt his heart tightened and he shielded his face against the breeze by resting his elbows on his crossed legs and pressing his fists against his cheekbones. Hinata must have noticed.

"D-Do you not like the breeze, Sasuke-kun?"

He blinked, staring at an ant that was crawling towards the Hyuga girl's fingertips. "It's not that I don't like it. It..makes one feel lonely sometimes."

Hinata looked at him and then rested her chin on her knees, her eyes clouding. "I see.."

The bell broke the silence. Hinata stood up, gathering the bentos. As she stood up, Sasuke noticed something that he hadn't noticed about the Hyuga heiress.

As she bent down, her fuku lifted up, revealing white skin. Sasuke saw a scar that ran down her right side and disappeared into her skirt. Hinata must have noticed him staring, because she turned red and quickly stood up. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't staring at your rear end. I was staring at that scar."

Hinata's face turned paler than it already was. She turned away and started to make her way towards the door. "I-It's nothing of your concern.."

Her dismissive tone surprised Sasuke. Before she could open the door, Sasuke got up in a swift motion and grabbed hold of her sleeve.

"Hey..thanks for the food."

The Hyuga's cheeks turned red. "Um...I-It was nothing really..I owed you.."

Sasuke cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed. "Tomorrow..can you make me another bento with that same sauce..?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata's cheeks turned redder.

_Goddamn, you're making this harder for me, you foolish girl! _"I said..can you make me another bento tomorrow with that same sauce?"

Hinata touched her face with her hands. "S-Sure...I-I'm glad you liked it.."

Sasuke gave her a nod and opened the door, walking down the stairs. Before he turned the corner, he heard Hinata call out to him.

"W-Will you let me eat lunch with you tomorrow t-too..?"

Sasuke blinked. _This little.._ He turned around, "Whatever." and left.

* * *

Hinata lay her bag on her bed and changed out of her school uniform._ I wonder why Sasuke-kun knows the ingredients in sauce. I mean..everything is grinded together, so I didn't expect him to recognize the ingredients._. As she walked towards her closet, she passed her large full-body mirror and looked at herself. _I'm not getting any taller.. _She thought in disappointment.

The scar on her right side caught her attention.

_"I was staring at that scar."_

Quickly looking away, Hinata grabbed some loose khaki shorts and a t-shirt and pulled them on, thinking of one thing in particular.

_Sasuke-kun..this scar is a reminder of my weakness..._

* * *

**_Finally done with Chapter 2! Sorry I took a bit to upload, because I promised to upload last week, but I was busy.. *facepalms self* TT^TT_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_Chapter 3 will be a bit longer and more interesting than this one xD_**

**_Thank you for waiting!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Delicate Hearts: Chapter 3**_

About a week and a half had passed since the first day of school and incident with the shirt. Sasuke continued to eat lunch on the school rooftop after taking a liking to it.

She did too.

The Hyuga dimwit ate lunch with him everyday. Sasuke couldn't really complain. She made him homemade bentos with the amazing, familiar, delicious tomato and bell pepper sauce. In return, he let her eat lunch with him.

Hinata wasn't the talkative type. One reason why it didn't bother him when she ate lunch with him. She didn't try fishing for small talk. A couple of times, it was completely silent between them. The silence they shared had no awkwardness to it, just peace and tranquility. Sasuke would always finish eating first and lie back and maybe even snooze. Hinata would stare at the clouds, or, as girls call it, _daydream_.

But girls are curious. One thing that annoyed Sasuke. Hinata would every once in a while ask him a question. Like the one she asked him at the moment.

"W-Why do you like solitude, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not by myself at the moment, right?"

The Hyuga's cheeks flushed pink. "S-Sorry.."

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at the clear blue sky and watching the fluffy clouds lazily drift around.

"When I'm alone, I don't get bothered by anyone. It's just me and peace."

Hinata glanced at him and then at the ground. "D-Do you want me to stop eating lunch with you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care. I'll miss your bentos though."

He could feel the heat wave of embarrassment radiating from Hinata. She touched her face with her hands to hide her blush.

"Ah..r-really..? T-Then I guess it's okay to stay...?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "Why do you even eat lunch with me? Don't you have friends?"

Hinata lowered her head, her bangs hiding her milky eyes from Sasuke's view.

"N-No...not really.." She forced a smile, A fake, lonely smile.

Sasuke stared at her. _Pitiful. _He scoffed.

"How do you suppose you're gonna make friends if you can't even say one word without stuttering like a messed up car motor?"

"E-Eh? Ah..um.."

"See? All you say is 'E-Eh?' 'Ah..um..'." He mimicked her shy, soft voice.

Hinata looked at him in surprise and then burst out laughing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said sharply, "That wasn't intended to be funny." Hinata immediately shut up. She fiddled with her fingers, pushing them against each other. _The hell is she doing?_

"T-Thank you for letting me eat lunch with you, Sasuke-kun. I-I don't feel lonely anymore when I eat lunch with y-you."

Sasuke met her eyes. Obsidian met soft lavender. _She's so weird and_..

"Creep."

"Eh!?" Hinata turned red. "C-Creep!? W-Why!?"

Sasuke stood up as the bell rang. "You just are." He opened the door and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan! We should go on a da-OW!"

"Shut up, Naruto! God, you're annoying!"

Hinata watched from behind a sakura tree as her beloved Naruto was turned down with a punch from Sakura. _Naruto-kun..._ A cloud rained on her head.

She looked up when she heard a high-pitched squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!~" 3

Sakura bounced over to Sasuke, who didn't even glance her way. Her long pink hair swoosh-swished as she hopped around the Uchiha like a bunny. Hinata watched as Sasuke simply ignored Sakura and kept on walking with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

_Did he not hear her?_

"Sasuke-kun! I was wondering.." Sakura played with her skirt, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"Eh..? Oh..okay.." Sakura hung her head in disappointment. "Maybe tom-"

"No."

Sakura comically floated away with a depressing aura around her. Hinata blinked in surprise. _He didn't even look at her? But Sakura-chan is cute and nice..._

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke from a distance and muttering unpleasant words. Hinata's heart began to beat faster. Smoothing down her skirt and gathering every drop of confidence she had, she slowly walked over to him.

"Um...N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?" Naruto turned around when he heard Hinata's timid voice. "Oh, Hinata! What's up?"

_Oh my gosh...his eyes are so blue..._ Hinata's face turned redder. She averted her gaze. "Um...I-I wanted to tell you something...um..." She fidgeted, becoming more nervous than before. Cold sweat ran down the side of her head.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit and blinked. "Yeah?" Hinata turned even redder. She shrunk back a bit and looked to the side. "Um...I...I..." Her voice was barely audible.

"Huh? I can't hear you." Naruto leaned in closer, his eyes and lips just centimeters away from Hinata's.

"KYAA!"

Shrieking, Hinata punched Naruto and ran away.

* * *

"You're so stupid, you know?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata in annoyance. Hinata sulked with her back turned to Sasuke. _"_I...I-I can't believe I hit him..." Tears gathered in her eyes and she pitifully hid her face away from Sasuke with her arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he recalled what happened just a couple of minutes ago.

After turning down yet _another_ one of Sakura's stupid invites for a date, Sasuke walked down the sidewalk leading away from the school to get to the bus stop. He was enjoying the peace and quiet until he heard a loud scream from behind. When he turned around to look, someone slammed into him and knocked him over. And who would so boldly slam into the Uchiha boy with such power? The answer was obvious.

Dimwit Hinata.

"Why the hell are you always running like the world is ending?" Sasuke angrily grunted as he shoved Hinata off of him, who was still recovering from the impact. Her face was an overreacted red and her eyes were wide with a look of alarm. As soon as she came back to her senses, she started apologizing and bowing like crazy. Sasuke facepalmed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I-I wasn't looking and..." blah blah blah.

Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth and met her eyes.

"Two words: SHUT. UP."

Hinata nodded vigorously and Sasuke let her go. He watched as she comically transformed into a pile of goo. Sasuke sighed. "What did you do?"

"I-I hit N-Naruto-kun..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PFFT." Sasuke had to cover his mouth to stop his oncoming laugh. Hinata looked at him in embarrassment. "I-It's not funny!"

"It is."

"I-It's not!" She transformed back to herself and clenched her fists, staring at the ground in shame. "It's not.."

Sasuke cleared his throat and then looked at her. "Why did you hit him? What did he do?"

Hinata added another shade of red to the one that had already claimed her face. She refused to meet the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Did he try to kiss you?"

Hinata turned even _more _red. "N-NO!" She spluttered. "I-I was talking to him..a-and he didn't hear me..so...he leaned in really close...a-and..t-that's when I hit him..and ran away..."

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop another laugh. "You did that, huh? I'm surprised." Hinata sank to her feet and leaned against a lamp-post, staring at her feet. "I hit him..."

Sasuke looked at her curiously. "What were you talking to him about?"

It was pretty weird, how the Hyuga girl could add more red every single time she blushed. "N-Nothing!"

Sasuke narrowed his left eye. "Were you going to confess or something?"

Sasuke could swear he saw steam come out of Hinata's ears. "N-no! I-I..I was just..." She stopped.

The Uchiha sighed. _Girls are so predictable_. "You're so stupid, you know?" He watched as Hinata sulked and silently wept with her arms hiding her face. Sasuke hated when girls cried. He reached down and grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her up.

"Stop crying. If you feel so guilty, then apologize tomorrow."

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes. "B-But.."

Sasuke poked her forehead with his index and middle fingers. She blinked in surprise and then pouted and rubbed the spotted he poked with her hand.

Sasuke felt his heart tightened._ Right now..she.. _He released her hand and turned away.

"Sasuke...kun?"  
"I'm gonna miss the bus. Later." He hurried as he saw the bus pulling up by the bus stop.

_Nii-san..._

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around when he heard Hinata. He cautiously smiled and waved. "Hi, Hinata."

Hinata felt a stab of guilt when she saw the bruise on his right cheek. _I hit him that hard.._

"Ah..um..a-about yesterday...I am so sorry..." She bowed in shame. Naruto blinked and then scratched his head. "Nah, it's cool. I did invade your personal space, hehe." He grinned sheepishly. Hinata blushed.

"Um...I made a bento for you...to apologize.." She handed Naruto the bento wrapped in fiery orange cloth. Naruto looked at it in surprise. "Wow..thanks Hinata!" He grinned at her and then glomped her.

It only took about two seconds of hugging before Hinata passed out.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Hinata as she ate her rice. She was humming to herself quietly. _She looks pretty happy._

Hinata caught his eye and blushed, quieting down. Sasuke looked away and turned his eyes to the sky. "You look happy."

"I-I do..?"

"You apologized to that idiot, right?"

"H-He's not an idiot!"

Sasuke looked over at her again when he heard her sharp protest. A frown had replaced her happy face. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? How come he has the lowest grades of our class? How come he gets beat by girls, yet he still chases after them? How come he pulls pranks on everybody and always gets in trouble, yet he doesn't learn? That's an idiot right there."

Hinata clenched her fists. "Y-You don't know him! W-What if he's someone that's lonely? I-I've heard that he doesn't have parents! How can you be so mean?"

"I don't have parents either."

The look of anger was replaced by silent shock. Sasuke met her widened eyes.

"Stop trying to defend him when you don't know anything about anyone."

"I...I d-didn't-"

"Of course you didn't know. Choose your words before you speak." He spat out and then stood up.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what loneliness feels like. You're a rich girl."

As he opened the door and was about to disappear down the stairs, he was able to clearly hear a single sentence come from the Hyuga heiress.

"My mother passed away when I was young."

Sasuke looked back, only to be pushed aside by Hinata who rushed down the stairs.

A single tear escaped the Hyuga's eyes and brushed against his cheek.

* * *

_**Oof! Finally! Chapter 3 has been uploaded xD Sorry I took so long to upload.. *facepalm***_

_**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
